AK-47
The AK-47 is an assault rifle featured in Grand Theft Auto: III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City(during beta version), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. The AK-47 will also be featured in the new Grand Theft Auto: V, according to the trailer. Description The AK-47 fires powerful rounds and is the most powerful assault rifle available in the GTA III Era games. It does, however, have a low rate of fire, and suffers from tremendous recoil and accuracy problems with long range. It is a common sight in the hands of many gangs on the later missions throughout the games. The AK-47 does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It was featured in beta, but was replaced by the Ruger later on. The AK-47 can be brought in all the GTA's it is featured in. It can be brought at Ammu-Nation and also back-alley gun shops or Little Jacob in Grand Theft Auto: IV. It is more powerful than the M4, but the M4 has a better rate of fire and is more accurate. Both weapons, like most fire-arms, are one-shot kill in the head. Gallery In-game Model Image:IV-AK47.png|GTA IV Image:LCS-VCS-AK47.png|GTA Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories Image:SA-AK47.png|GTA San Andreas Image:III-AK47.png|GTA III HUD Image:CW-AK47.png|GTA Chinatown Wars Image:IV-AK47-Icon.png|GTA IV Image:VCS-AK47-Icon.png|GTA Vice City Stories Image:LCS-AK47-Icon.png|GTA Liberty City Stories Image:Advance-AK47-Icon.png|GTA Advance Image:SA-AK47-Icon.png|GTA San Andreas Image:III-AK47-Icon.png|GTA III Screenshots Image:V-AK47-Screenshot.png|GTA V trailer image Image:IV-AK47-Screenshot.jpg|GTA IV Image:LCS-AK47-Screenshot.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories Image:SA-AK47-Screenshot.jpg|Buying an AK-47 from Ammu-Nation in GTA San Andreas Image:III-AK47-Screenshot.png|GTA III Locations GTA III * Saint Mark's, Portland Island - In a secluded area behind Cipriani's Ristorante. From Cipriani's Ristorante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to either the north or south of this building and continue west along the ledge. Go around the corner and proceed to the middle of the block. You should see a ramp leading down into the secluded area. The weapon icon is in the corner near the ramp and next to a body armor icon. * Trenton, Portland Island - On top of Liberty Pharmaceuticals (behind the large sign) near an adrenaline icon, a health icon, and a body armor icon. Jump from the elevated tracks near the northeast side of the large complex to access. * Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - Tucked beside a construction trailer underneath some ruins north of the sharp angled turn in the northeast part of the construction zone. * Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after the completion of the mission Last Requests. ($3,000) * Bedford Point, Staunton Island - At the southeast side of the building southeast of Liberty Cathedral (and next to a body armor icon). * Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - In the parking area on the west side of Punk Noodles. GTA San Andreas * Ganton, Los Santos - At the Johnson House after spraying over all 100 Gang Tags * Mulholland, Los Santos - Behind Roboi's Food Mart. * Vinewood, Los Santos - At the movie studios, behind the westernmost studio * Ocean Docks, Los Santos - In the warehouse which you have to enter in the mission Gray Imports for C.R.A.S.H. * Blueberry, Red County - Around the premises of the FleischBerg factory * Foster Valley, San Fierro - Behind a big rock at the large atrium * Downtown, San Fierro - On the helipad of the SFPD headquarters (only if not picked up during the mission Toreno's Last Flight). * Bone County - Behind a trailer park near Valle Ocultado and Las Payasadas * The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - At the roof of a Casino enclosed by two walls. (Requires Jetpack or Helicopter) * Redsands West, Las Venturas - In an apartment complex east of the Redsands West Safehouse, surrounded by bushes * Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of the mission Pier 69 GTA Liberty City Stories * Red Light District, Portland Island - On a roof to the left of Paulie's Revue Bar. Run to the back of the club, go up the stairs and start walking towards the water tower and jump on that roof when you're close enough. * Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Driving Mr. Leone. ($4,200) GTA Vice City Stories * Downtown - On the roof of the VCPD police station. The roof is accessible by using a helicopter or using the set of stairs on the alleyway where an Enforcer and PCJ-600 are parked. * Ocean Beach - On the roof accessible by a set of stairs at the long alleyway going behind Ocean Drive. The roof is north of the Patrol Invest Group's headquarter and a rampage is also available on that very roof. GTA IV * East Island City, Dukes - Can be found on the roof of Silverback Studios. The player can reach the roof by jumping to it from the East Borough Bridge. * Bohan Industrial, Bohan - Can be found on a catwalk of a defunct manufacturing structure behind the abandoned warehouse the player rescues Roman during the mission Hostile Negotiation. * Castle Gardens, Algonquin - Can be found on the roof of the large brick structure near the fountain, where you meet Francis McReary for the mission Lure. * Colony Island, Algonquin - Can be found within one of the far rooms of the old hospital on the south side of the island. The hospital is the same from the mission The Snow Storm. * Acter, Alderney - Can be found in the large courtyard off Farnsworth Rd where you execute the mission Liquidize the Assets. Trivia * The AK-47 was cut from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The weapons model and textures still remain in the game files (ak47.dff and ak47.txd). Category:Weapons Category:Cut Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons in III Category:Weapons in San Andreas Category:Weapons in Advance Category:Weapons in Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in IV Category:Weapons in Chinatown Wars